


5 Times Ryan Said I Love You (And 1 Time He Actually Said It)

by Writerofshit (kay_samm)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 5 and 1, Five And One, Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_samm/pseuds/Writerofshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't always have to say the words to say 'I love you.' (And sometimes you do.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Ryan Said I Love You (And 1 Time He Actually Said It)

**Author's Note:**

> I love 5 and 1 stories, so I decided to write one.

1\. Gavin has always had people care about him a great deal. He’s always had friends and family who put his safety in high regard. Of course, they had good reason. Gavin was smart, but sometimes he could be really dumb. He hurt himself on a regular basis, but never too terribly. Just enough to warrant a band aid, or, very rarely, stitches. (ok, yeah, there was that one time with the concussion but really that wasn’t his fault. Michael’s the one who shoved him. It was Michael who should have realized Gavin would trip over the guard rail.)

But despite people caring, he always took care of himself when he got injured. He was a queasy motherfucker though, so he hardly bothered with band-aids. Shook his stomach too much to look at the site of an injury for too long.

And then along came Ryan.

Gavin supposes that he should have paid more attention when cutting things. (Ryan supposes he shouldn’t have given gavin a knife, or the task of helping with dinner.) Everything is going swimmingly, zucchini chopped into thin slices, just the way ryan likes.

And then Gavin cries out and he turns and holy shit that’s a lot of blood. Upon closer inspection, its not that deep. Certainly not deep enough to warrant a visit to a doctor.

So instead Ryan wraps a band-aid around his finger and sends Gavin back to the dining room. “No, you’re done. I think you’ve had enough blood loss for one night.”

“But Ry-an” he whines his name and Ryan laughs.

“No. I don’t want to see you to get hurt again.”

2\. Sometimes caring for Gavin is a full time job. Ryan often has to remind him of little things. Did you remember your copy of GTA? Did you remember to burn your name into your footage? No, Gavin, you’re not going to chop vegetables. No, Gavin, that chiar will absolutely not support both our weights. (ok maybe he said that but they did it anyway. And maybe the chair did break, and maybe they laughed and had sex on the floor instead.)

The thing he’s most forgetful of is his seatbelt. Day after day they drive to work together, and day after day Ryan reminds him.

“Gavin, seatbelt.”

Maybe some people would say he’s treating him like a child, but Gavin knows he only does it because he cares.

3\. “For the last fucking time, no I don’t care if you messed up. We’ll buy a new one.”

Gavin destroyed the blender. Ryan doesn’t understand how it happened, all he knows is there’s bits of fruit on the ceiling and all over the kitchen, the base is just a burnt piece of metal and plastic, and there’s broken glass on the floor.

“Ryan I’m sorry.”

If he apologizes one more goddamn time he’s going to lose his mind. “Gavin. Listen to me.” He grabs the brit by the shoulders. “It’s fine. That blender sucked anyway.”

“It did!”

And Ryan checks him for cuts and scrapes then sends him into the living room. “Let me get the glass out of here, and then we can clean fruit out of the cabinets.” With a wink, he sets a bottle of tequila on the counter. “Hey, we’ll make a party out of it.”

4\. The days that they don’t work, they spend at home.

They watch movies and dumb shows and play even dumber games. They microwave food and tell stupid jokes and make out in the kitchen.

Some days they don’t get that far.

They stay in the bedroom holding on to each other, smiles on their faces and confessions on their tongues.

Ryan starts to get up, and Gavin pulls him back “Where are you going?” he’s half asleep, having taken a nap after previous activities.

“Bathroom. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Gavin eyes him warily, knowing he could easily abandon him for the kitchen. “Uh-huh.”

“Please.” He kneels forward and kisses the younger man’s forehead. “You think there’s any place I’d rather be?”

5\. The time he almost says it comes after yet another coin debate.

Gavin has been yelling for an hour and Ryan is getting pissed. “Gavin, how the fuck can you be so dumb?”

He knows he’s the dumb one as soon as the words leave his mouth. Gavin takes a lot of shit for some of the silly things he does, and the last person he should be getting it from, especially in an argument, is his boyfriend.

His eyes go wide and his mouth closes and Ryan doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone look so hurt. “If I’m so dumb, why are you even with me?” the words are too calm for Gavin, and Ryan hates that he’s done it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t-“ but he stops because he did kind of mean it. “Because. Dumb isn’t the right word. Creatively reworking the laws of mathematics.”

And Gavin smiles and Ryan thanks God.

6\. The time he does say it is when they’re lying in bed and Gavin’s only slightly drunk. He’s giggling about the way Ryan’s hair is a mess, and Ryan’s giggling too because goddamn he’s cute.

So because he’s a little more drunk he says it out loud. “Goddamn you’re cute.”

Gavin laughs more and the sound makes him smile wide. And all he can think is how much he loves that laugh, and the giggling and the way his fingers are tracing patterns on Ryan’s chest.

“Goddamn I love you.”

Gavin doesn’t laugh this time, just pulls himself higher up, closer to Ryan’s face.

“I love you too.”

And then they’re kissing more and Ryan’s thinking how much he wants to say it again.

So he does. Over and over until Gavin makes him stop saying it in the best way possible.

And before they fall asleep that night, Ryan says it again. Because goddamn he does.


End file.
